heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug(Walking Dead)
Doug is a IT technician who appeared in The Walking Dead Game: Season 1. He is very smart and resourceful with technology. Involvement The Walking Dead Game Season 1 "A New Day" Doug first appeared when Lee Everett, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck entered the drug store. He remains silent througout the argument about them dying and believing Duck is bitten. He keeps watch while Lee finds a way into the pharamacy and helping Carley to find Glenn. He helps Lee outside the drug store to find the keys for the pharamacy. When the Walkers came back he immediately warned Lee to run. Doug helps the group to escape the store after Lee and Lilly accidently sounded the alarm. He keeps the door closed with Carley and Lee but gets grabbed by walkers through the window while Carley is grabbed as well. Lee can save either Doug or Carley but if Carley is saved he gets devoured alive. Doug then escapes with the group. At the end of the episode he asks why did Lee save him and not Carley. "Starved for Help" Doug was busy to make an alarm for incase of an attack. Lee can give him food but Doug will decline if Clementine didn't eet. He goes with Lee to the diary to see if they do have food. Brenda comes to greet the group with fresh baked bread. Doug and Ben Paul goes back to the motel to tell the others. Doug then stays behind since he ate some of the bread alongside Ben. He returns at the end of the episode to help the group to kill the cannibals. He uses his lazer pointer to blind Andy St.John so that Lee can attack him. He is with the rest of the group to see how Lee kills Andy or leaves him to suffer. After stealing from the car he gives Clementine batteries for her walkie and shows Lee what was inside the recorder. "Long Road Ahead" Doug still stays out of the Kenny- Lilly fight.He works on the fence to keep him busy a while, believing that he doesn't do a lot to help the group. He was taken hostage alongside the group when the bandits attacked them. When they got free he looks away and shoots a female bandit. While fighting the bandits and Walkers he immediately fixed the RV's engine. He is apart of the accusing when Lily tries to find the traitor. Lily tries to shoot Ben but Doug sacrifices himself to save Ben from the shot. "400 Days" If he was saved he's body can be found by Russell if he hides from Nate. Killed By "A New Day" *Zombies *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused) "Long Road Ahead" *Lilly *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) People Killed *Countless Zombies *Linda (Determinant) Allies *Carley *Lee Everett *Clementine *Ben Paul *Lilly *Kenny *Katjaa *Duck *Glenn *Mark *Larry Enemies *Brenda *Walkers *Andy St.John *Danny St.John *Bandits Category:Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Survivors Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Macon Group Category:Macon Residents